pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
EP310
Wielka panika pierwszych Pokémonów!! | ang = Having a Wailord of a Time | seria = Pokémon Seria: Rubin i Szafir |sezon = Pokémon: Advanced | premiera = 17 lipca 2003 22 maja 2004 29 listopada 2006 | opening = I Wanna Be a Hero | opening jap = アドバンス・アドベンチャー | ending jap = ポルカ・オ・ドルカ |poprzedni = Niezwykła moc kwiatów |następny = Wygraj, przegraj albo zremisuj }} Twój pierwszy Pokémon to 34. odcinek [[Pokémon Seria: Rubin i Szafir|serii Rubin i Szafir]], ogólnie 310. Poza Japonią jest on 34. odcinkiem szóstego sezonu anime Pokémon. Opis Będąc pod wrażeniem tego, jak dobrze trenuje swoje własne Pokémony, Max wraz z Ashem postanawia opiekować się Treecko, Mudkipem i Torchiciem Siostry Joy w oczekiwaniu na trenerów Pokémonów, którzy właśnie rozpoczynają swoją pierwszą podróż. Torchic okazuje się być najbardziej hałaśliwy z grupy, a kiedy Ash wysyła kilka swoich Pokémonów, by nauczyli go posłuszeństwa, ci nieumyślnie powodują, że uciążliwe pisklę ewoluuje w Combuskena! Streszczenie Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Combusken i Wailord pojawiają się po raz pierwszy. * Okazuje się, że pierwszym Pokémonem Brocka był Onix. Występy Ludzie *Ash Ketchum *May *Brock *Max *Jessie *James *Siostra Joy *Drew (retrospekcja) *Flint (retrospekcja) *Norman (fantazja) *Stephanie *Ojciec Stephanie Pokémony Co to za Pokémon? tego odcinka przedstawia Lotada w wersji międzynarodowej ( ). * Pikachu (Asha) * Meowth (Zespół R) * Wobbuffet (Jessie) * Taillow (Asha) * Treecko (Asha) * Corphish (Asha) * Torchic (May) * Beautifly (May) * Onix (Brocka; retrospekcja) * Forretress (Brocka) * Lotad (Brocka) * Mudkip (Brocka) * Roselia (Drew) * Treecko (Pokémon starter; dany ojcu Stephanie) * Torchic (Pokémon starter; ewoluuje) * Mudkip (Pokémon starter; dany Stephanie) * Combusken (Siostry Joy; wyewoluowany; debiut) * Slakoth (fantazja) * Wingull (nieznanego zawodnika) * Azurill (nieznanego zawodnika) * Aggron (nieznanego zawodnika) * Wailord (debiut) Wykorzystane ruchy * Podwójny Zespół (ruch użyty przez Wingulla zawodnika) * Akcja (ruch użyty przez Beautifly May) * Taniec Płatków (ruch użyty przez Roselię Drew) * Srebrny Wiatr (ruch użyty przez Beautifly May) * Rysa (ruch użyty przez Torchica Siostry Joy) * Dziobanie (ruch użyty przez Torchica Siostry Joy) * Żar (ruch użyty przez Torchica Siostry Joy) * Miotacz Płomieni (ruch użyty przez Combuskena Siostry Joy) * Piorun (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) Twórcy * Animacja: Team Ota * Scenariusz: 松井亜弥 Aya Matsui * Scenorys: 藤本義孝 Yoshitaka Fujimoto * Reżyser: 渡辺正彦 Masahiko Watanabe * Animator: 志村泉 Izumi Shimura Notatki produkcyjne Ciekawostki * Angielski tytuł odcinka pochodzi od powiedzenia: "have a whale of a time", które w języku polskim oznacza: "bardzo dobrze się bawić". * Startery z Hoenn, który pojawiają się w tym odcinku, mają przeciwne osobowości do ich odpowiedników w drużynie głównych bohaterów. Torchic był twardy i zarozumiały, Treecko - jako że jest samicą, w przeciwieństwie do Treecko Asha - trzymała kwiat do buzi, a Mudkip był tchórzem. * Był to ostatni odcinek wyemitowany przed premierą filmu Jirachi - Spełnione marzenia w japońskich kinach. Wpadki * W scenie, w której Max przynosi May filiżankę herbaty i pyta, czy chciałaby coś jeszcze, jej Beautifly znika. Ankieta Jak oceniasz odcinek EP310? 1 2 3 4 5 Zobacz też es:EP310 en:AG034: Having a Wailord of a Time Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Rubin i Szafir Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 6